Never too Far Never too Close
by MJtigerwolf
Summary: A girl some how ends up in the world of DC, she finds her self staying at mount justice till someone can explain why and how she is in another world. Will she be able to go home? And if there is a way for her to go home,will she even want to go back ?[OCxNightwing;M'gannxConner: and so on. Pretty much leaving all the couples in young justice the same]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice or any DC comics.**

* * *

I'm falling . . . .

I have these kind of dreams some times, when the bed caves in the middle and I start to fall. It usually only lasts a couple of seconds, and then i wake up, but i keep falling. I start to feel the wind engulfing me as i fall, then my heat drops. I slowly open my eyes to the sudden light that seemed to appear out of no were. Blue, blue sky with spots of little clouds, that seemed to be getting smaller the longer i fall. I feel weight less, yet at the same time i feel heavy, because of gravity pushing down on me with force. I try turning my head to the left, trying to see what i'm falling too. And of course, it's concrete buildings and a nice fluffy concrete ground, just waiting for my "Splash" of a landing. And for some odd reason i'm not panicking, or even screaming for help, but who could even hear me or even get to me in time? Then a sudden scene popped in my head, of me crashing to the ground gave me a jolt, and i suddenly found my voice.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as i possibly could in the whistling air.

I gasped air in my lungs, ready to yell again, but before i could a set of arms caught me in mid air.

"How in the world did you get up here?" A young female voice asked, at the same time i'm trying to figure out how someone could catch me in mid air.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

" I said, how did you fall from such a height with out an airplane or a helicopter?"

After a couple of silent seconds my eyes adjusted to the sudden light change from her shadow, and i finally got to look at my rescuer. She has blonde hair, light tan skin, and blue eyes. I tried to look around to see were we are, but all i could see is blue sky.

Then i looked down . . .

"Your flying!"

"Yes, i am. I'm actually kinda stunned that you don't recognize me.."

"Recognize you? Why would I recognize you? And please, would you put me down?!"

"Oh, sure."

She glided effortlessly to a roof top of a apartment complex. Then put me down on my bare feet like i weighed as much as a small child.

"I'm kind of popular if i do say so myself." She began "I mean my mentor is Wonder Woman." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wander Woman?"

"Ya, Wonder Woman."

"Like the Wonder Woman that has super powers?"

She gave me a puzzled look that lasted a couple of seconds before she slowly answered my question.

"Who else could be my mentor?"

My jaw dropped, either this chick is crazy or i was dreaming. Superheros don't exist, except in comics and or movies. But what about her flying in mid air?

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

"Ha?"

"I'm dreaming, so it's about time that i woke up." I whispered to myself as i walked over to the edge of the building.

"Hold on! what are you doing?"

"This whole thing is a dream, so i'm going to wake up."

"Dream?"

The girl grabbed the collar of my gray mickey mouse night shirt/ boys t-shirt before i could jump off the building.

"Hold up, this is no dream."

"But it has to be! Superheroes don't exist!"

"What?"

"I'm not kidding!This has to be a dream! Or i'm in a different world!"

Her eyes glistened at that statement, she let go of my t-shirt and put her hand on her hip.

"Do you know were you are?"

I paused, thinking of her taking me as a fool.

"Come again?"

"Like, do you know what planet, country, state, and city you are in?"

I took a couple of seconds to answer her question, wondering if she really is crazy.

"Earth, America, Texas, and Houston." I said in a quick breath.

"Well, your not in Texas any more."

I didn't say anything, just looked the blond for a bit then shifted my vision to my surroundings. And she was right, i was far from home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice_**

**Sorry you guys i forgot to mention that the time period is taking place two years prior to the REACH invasion!**

* * *

After the girl introduced herself as wonder girl she began telling me about the other superheros that protect the earth and the seven superheros that went to another planet to prove that there innocent from attacking other planets. She explained other things that i had already known about from the comics i read or the TV-shows i watched. After she was done with her explanation she said that she would fly us to Happy Harbor or a.k.a Mount Justice, so i could talk to their team leader, to see if he could help me with my predicament that i'm in.

"So i'm going to talk to Nightwing ?"

"Ya, but how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess?"

That was no lucky guess, i can tell you that. I'm not a complete fan of comics, but i did find my self interested in the Justice League and Young Justice. And it seems that everything in the Young Justice comics and their cartoon series is the same in this world,except for one thing, me. (_And yes, iv'e given up on this being a dream, since iv'e never had a dream as real and as long as this.)_

_I mean, what purpose could i serve, with no superpowers or any fighting ability?_

_Why in the world am i here in the first place? _

"Were here!" Wondergirl sang as we came to a harbor with a small mountain at the side of the harbor. "Welcome to Mount Justice." Wondergirl said with pride. "Nightwing, please open the entrance door, i have a guest."

Not two seconds later a big wide door opened at the side of the mountain.

"Thanks!" Wondergirl said as she swooped in the opening, while the door closed quickly behind her. After she put me down a figure appeared at the corner of my eye, i quickly turned my head to the right, to see a tall man with black hair, a mask, and had on a black and blue superhero suit , with a blue bird in the middle of his chest.

"You better have a really good reason for this Wondergirl."

"I do! I- we believe that she comes from a different world."

"And what proof do you have of that?"

"Well I-I um"She stuttered as she tried to explain her reason for her belief that i came from a different world. " She fell from the sky at a height that no airplane and or helicopter could reach, and she said that superheros don't exist!"

"Anyone can state that, but i do have that she fell from the sky from such a height to consider." Nightwing said as he gave me a quick glare to my direction.

_I did have a bad feeling that he wasn't going to believe me, unless i give him solid proof._

"I can give you proof that i'm not from here."

"And what proof will that be?"Nightwing said in a gruff voice.

"Only in private."

It took Nightwing a second to decide whether or not to comply to my request, but he ended up agreeing then started to walk me to a office like room that had a couple chairs facing each other that had a green teal color. The room was pretty much empty except for a desk, a couple of plants and chairs.

"All right then, what is your proof?"Nightwing said as he began to sit down on a chair closest to to door to my left. I sat at the chair right across from him. I began to think of how to start, how to get his attention . . . .

"I don't know Dick, I don't have too much evidence."

_I know, dumb move, especially when i have no idea how he will react, but at the same time i tend to have luck on my side, so why not?_

_I'm so dead . . ._

He didn't flinch, not moving a mussel, all he did was clench his fists that are resting on each armrest, and kept his his eyes on mine. I'm absolutely terrified, but i have too much pride to play the wimp, and too much on the line to quit now, so for now i'll do my best not to look as scared as i feel.

"I guess i have allot of explaining to do?" I stated while at the same time i tried to keep my voice steady.

"Yes, i believe you do." Nightwing said as he gave me a glare that made all my hair stand up.

_OK I got his attention, now to determine if that is a good thing or a bad thing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

"Well, were do you want me to start?"I asked as he started to relax a bit in his chair.

"I believe the beginning would be best."He said as he put his right hand to his chin, while one of his fingers went up to his cheek.

"Ha- OK, well, like you heard from Wondergirl, were i come from superheros don't exist, except in comics, movies, and our imagination. And to me, it seems like i stepped into a DC world."

"DC world?"

"DC comics is a company that wrights comics, like the one that is like this world."I paused to see to see if he understood, when he nodded i continued. "Pretty much everything that was in Young justice is the same as this world. Young Justice is one of the comic series of DC. And mostly why i know some of your identities, for example, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark Kent is Superman, Diana Prince is Superwoman, and so on."

Nightwing looked at me puzzled, but at the same time, a little relieved.

"So that's your reason? A bit hard to believe , yet then again look at this world." Nightwing stated as his hand went from his chin to the side of his head."Whether your telling the truth or not, I still need to make sure, so please wait here." Nightwing said as he got up from his chair, then walked to the door.

I know whats coming next, I get to meet Miss Martian/M'gann, i'm a little worried because i remember at the beginning of season 2 Conner said that M'gann was abusing here power to see into peoples minds, and some of them didn't recover.

Minuets later the door opens and i see a girl with pale skin, orange red hair, and brown eyes.

"Hello my name is Megan!"

_Was this a test? Nightwing should have told her what i know, so whats going on? Whatever, better to just tell her flat out, what i know._

"M'gann, I know your other form, heck i know your true form."

Her eyes opened up a bit telling me i caught her off guard, but she didn't really look surprised or shocked, she just nodded her head, then began to change to her green form.

"Cool." I said under my breath.

"Alright lets try that again, i'm M'gann nice too meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you, i'm Quinn."

After our short greeting M'gann started telling me exactly what she was she is going to do to me, to see if i am telling the truth or not.

"Wait a minute! Are you going to see _everything_?"

"No, not everything, only the things that i need to see."

"Will i know exactly what you see?"

"Most likely." She says with a awkward smile.

I don't know if i should trust her, but i need too it if i want them to trust me. Iv'e gotten this far and i don't have much too lose,i pretty much lost everything when i came to this world, and of coarse i want help getting back to my world.

"OK, how do we begin?"

"Just sit there and relax, it's better if your mind is calm and empty, and please try not to fight me in there, it will end up bad for you if you do."

I balled my hands into fists as her eyes started to glow, for seconds that seemed like minuets passed, nothing happened. Then i'm suddenly pulled into my 4th birthday party, then it skips to my grandfathers funeral, again and again it skips in a time line. I see my baby brothers and younger sister playing at a new playground, I see me and my mom fighting, then a flash later we're hugging in a different scene, a skip goes by and i'm hanging out with my friends. Yet out of all of it, i notice the skips slow down when it comes to TV-shows, movies, and comics that i read or watched, that had some kind of connection to The justice League or Young Justice. When the time line got to when i was falling, a bright flash of light appeared, when my eyes adjusted i'm back in the room, but alone.

"Ah- man that hurt." I groaned as i pressed my palms to my forehead.

The door opened to my left, Nightwing came in first, then M'gann followed by Wondergirl.

"Miss Martian confirmed your story to be true, i doubt that you have a place to stay so we are making a room for you to stay in." Nightwing stated

I blinked twice, as stupid as i sometimes am, i didn't really think of staying here.

_And how long?_

"Thank you"I finally spit out.

I practically stared at them for minuets, like i was in a trance, i didn't realize how long i was staring till Nightwing spoke up.

"M'gann, did you go too far in her memories?"

"N-no, i didn't."

I gave a jolt as i heard there voices, I couldn't speak, not when my mind is going a thousand miles per second, but i had to say something.

"N-no i'm fine, it's just . . . everything is happening too fast." I didn't give anyone eye contact, because mostly i did't want to, in fear that they will see my eyes filled with tears, and another part is that i didn't have much energy to look up. The last thing i wanted was them thinking that i'm a weak little girl, i can't be that, that's not me, it will never be me.

_Not again_ . . .


End file.
